Petals of a Rose
by starfire4eva
Summary: Rose is a confused lost soul who becomes an enemy of the titans but what will happen if she falls in love with one of them?
1. Chapter 1 I will tell you

Chapter 1- I will tell you

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

I am darkness. No mater how much I try no matter what you tell me I know deep down I truly am evil. You said I would work you lied you said that I could be good you were wrong and so I sit her felling listen to the wind howl my name "Rose" I'm thinking of what I will be thinking of what I am. I am darkness and that is all I ever will be.

I will tell you everything. Everything that has happened. All about my life, all about my powers and all about… him.

I was born in pure evil my mother was a werecat and my farther was from azarth. I had blonde hair with black streaks like my mother and my father's gold eyes. They loved me until the found out about me. On my birthday they got me a kitten I loved the kitten a thus destroyed it with my powers. Soon I killed my mother and my farther threw me out. A man found me and trained my power and with the katana it was my favourite sword. I tried my best not to fall in love with my partner he was my age and we were together for 12 years. Then one day I thought I could finally love I was wrong. I kissed him and he melted before me until all he was were bones. A ran as far as I could and ended up in jump city and that's when I saw him. He was so good and I was so evil. He was so perfect and I was so imperfect. He was everything I wanted to be and everything I could never be. I touched the ruby on my forehead and thought of my partner the one who gave me it I could never love all I could be was hatred. I watched him in the shadows admiring from afar. He shoe caught on fire from my crush and I ran as fast as could avoid him at all costs. I tripped on my purple cape and grazed my cheek. My yellow skin now red. I saw a man ran with sacks of money and he was following the man. I used my powers to push the man against the wall. Everyone looked at the dark girl with a blue cape and then he looked at me and came towards me I flew away. He just watched I never wanted to see him again but I did and then it all began…

A/N: hope you like it I know it's kind of random but I'm a random person sorry it's short but my next chapter will be longer and all of this is told by rose. Btw im not being raciest but by yellow skin I mean she has an Asians look. I just wrote this as a weekend thing so it's short.


	2. Chapter 2 metting

Chapter 2 – meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

A/N: Yah! The weekend is here so another chapter is posted

Littlemisshedgehog: I know you posted this to mixed up but I just had to say thanks becky and I'll see you at school. ;)

Cluelessbutdark: sorry if the start looked like alone but the rest isn't I wish I could write storys as good as alone.

Darkest Midnight: you will find out who she likes in this chapter I wanted to confuse people with the first one and it worked Yah!

TheBrideOfLegolas: Thanks btw I loved titans north that's an awesome story

lupine-eyes: thanks sorry about my grammar and spelling I was never good at English and my computer sucks but I am glad you enjoyed it.

I was taking some food and the clerk thought I was a threat. He called the police I don't really blame him the way I look I would have been scared too. He came with his friends I was scared I would hurt him so I ran. But his leader took it the wrong way "titans go!" I guessed that's their way of saying attack. He hesitated for a second I was praying that he would attack so I could have a reason to hate him and finally he did. The girl with red hair shot green lights at me. I simply dogged them obviously she was tamarin like my partner Kyle. He jumped on me as a wolf at first I was shocked but I came to my sense's and threw him into a wall sending him threw it the tamarin girl called out to him "beastboy!" Beast boy I still don't know why he named something so beautiful a beast. He got up and told the girl he was alright I still remember what he said his exact words how could I forget such a beautiful voice "I'm okay Starfire". So now I knew two of the groups names Starfire and beastboy. I assumed his group was called titans since your leader said titans go. His team tried to catch me so many time only to fail then when it was down to his leader and I learnt his name to. He took out a bow-staff I took out my katana he was just as skilled as I but I sadly triumphed. I accidentally sliced his stomach and he fell to the ground. I rolled him over and said "Are you okay? I am so sorry" I healed his wounds and he looked at me confused "who are you?" he said weakly. "Who are you?" I repeated to him. "Robin" he replied. I gentle placed him down and flew off just as the others reached him. I watched in the shadows as they talked. "Who was that girl?" asked beastboy. "I don't know but she healed me like raven could" replied robin. The dark girl stepped forward "she must be from azarth like me" her voice had no emotion in it. Raven was like me but I was worse. A small light flashed on each of their clothing "It's red x" said robin and they ran off I followed them trying not to watch beastboy. I watched as this red x fought his group and thought "If I start a group of villains he would hate me then I would hate him and then I wouldn't kill him" when red x had them all pined to the floor I showed my self. "Hello red x" "well well a newcomer are you with the teen titans to?" "Them ha there to goodie ,goodie for me I'm making a new team. Are you interested?" "only if I'm in control" "I'll make you a deal if I beat you in a fight I'm the boss if you win then you're the boss what do you say?" he didn't reply he just shot a red net at me. I pulled out my sword and sliced a hole in it. "I thought you were better than that. Maybe I should find someone else" I mocked and turned around. Red x kicked me in the back and I fell onto a wall. HE pushed his foot into my back and pulled my hair towards him. "Hair puller" I spat at him and kicked him in the stomach with my spare foot. Red x was a bit winded but continued to fight. He turned invisible and I closed my eyes. My master had taught me how to listen for the slightest movement. I heard red x behind me and try to attack. I did a back flip into the air and he missed. I jumped onto his back and pushed him to the ground. I held my katana to his neck leaned forward and whispered "I win I'm the boss". I got off him and he slowly got up. The titans also got up and I said to red x "wanna have some fun" I could scene his smirk. There was no way I could fall in love with red x so I was safe. We easily defeated the titans and walked away with thermo ray. I was invited to red x's lair or should I say my new lair. I told him I was going out to look for more members and to think of a name but I was really going to see beastboy. It was quite easy to find where they were how could anyone miss a giant T? I went to the windows and saw him playing video games with the half robot. The name of my group came to me there and then it was one word which described me Armageddon. Bringers of pain and suffering just like what I do to the ones I love just like what I could do to beastboy.

A/N: yah! Red x got his but kicked by rose btw rose wears a reviling black leotard with a purple cape and purple boots. Also she has a ruby on her forehead like raven. Okay hope u liked it see you next weekend Bya.


	3. Chapter 3 Death

Chapter 3 – Death

Cluelessbutdark: Okay I'll use spacing this time hope this chapter isn't confusing

Darkest Midnight: lol I love your review bb is my fav character too and your probly thinking "I thought Starfire was because your name is starfire4eva" but I can't remember why I named myself that.

A/N: Yah! Another weekend you know what that means yep another

Chapter Yah! Another chapter lol

"Are you done spying on us?" said a voice form above I followed it and saw raven meditating. "Why are you not telling them I'm here?" I asked. I thought she would be scared after I beat them. "Because you healed robin you really are good I don't know why your stealing but I know your good" "well your wrong I evil and that's all I'll ever be" I replied as I flew off the edge. I thought for a moment and floated back up "you won't tell them I was here right?" I asked nervously I knew it was along shot but it was worth a try. "Sure your secrets safe with me" she replied in her same monotone voice. I smiled and flew back to red x's lair and told him our new name. "Armageddon? That's a bit corny isn't it?" he protested. "Hey who's the boss here?" A shouted angrily he sighed and said "you are" "and don't you forget it" I mumbled. He went over to the computer and typed something in. he pointed to the screen and said "this is all the information I have on the titans." I went up to the screen and read all of it I must have been there for hours. I read all the information on beastboy twice just so I could look at the pictures without red x getting suspicious. A voice came on the screen it was robins. "Unknown criminal stealing at Wayne enterprise bb is your leg okay?" I heard a mumble in the background and then robin say "you'll have to stay here then we'll go without you" "what the hell is this?" I said to red x. "I tapped there computer so when there's an attack I can hear what they say that's how I got all the information" replied red x his voice was calm but I could hear faint anger in it. I ignored it and said "I'm going to go see if he or she wants to join" I had only been here one day and already I had formed a group of my own I was so proud that my plan was going to work. When I had reached Wayne enterprise the titans were already defeated. This guy was faster than red x I could easily beat him I could beat anyone. His suit was black and had some metal bits on it. "Hello who are you?" "I don't give my name to strangers" his voice was playful so I played along. "I am a friend and I am not a stranger so who are you?" "I'm death." He replied his voice was very deep but he looked younger then his voice sounded. "Interesting name now that we know each other I am going to get straight to the point. I am making a group called the Armageddon are you willing to join me and red x?" I looked him straight in his green eyes. There was a silence until he said "what's in it for me?" "The fact that if you say no I will beat you senseless" I replied angrily I reached for my katana and prepared for battle. But there was no need for it he agreed "since you put it that way how could I refuse" death replied sarcastically. I smiled and said "can you fly?" He shook his head "fine I'll give you a lift" I pulled death up with my telekineses and flew off. I returned to my liar and introduced death to red x there meting didn't go as good. "Who are you?" said red x angrily "I'm death and you are some sissy right?" "What? I'm no sissy I can beat the titans in 10 minutes flat can you?" "No I can't I can do better I can beat them in 10 second flat. There's no way I could be bad enough to beat them in 10 minuets" "why you little-"red x attacked death. I quickly picked them both up with my telekineses and slammed them into the wall. "The both of you shut up your acting like 3 year olds! Now be nice or die!" I yelled angrily and let them down. They shocked hands and went there separate ways. I was in control of everything with death and red x as my warriors I was unbeatable and If anyone did beat them then they could not beat me no matter how hard they tried I would defeat them easily.

A/N: dun, dun, dun rose is the ruler do you like my character death? If you're wondering what happened to bb's leg it was injured by red x when they fought I forgot to put that in.


	4. Chapter 4 Sapphire

Chapter 4- sapphire

A/N: Ya know what I promised Cluelessbutdark I would put spaces in but I forgot to so as an apology I have updated earlier

I had decided to wait for my crush on beastboy to disappear before we

attacked. I watched my warriors do combat and decided to train them

with a sword of their chose to. I don't know why but the something about a

sword that makes me fell at peace. Red x picked the Claymore and death

picked the katana like me. I could swear he was flirting with me so I gave

him a death glare and he backed away I couldn't take any chances.

Death was surprisingly flexible and fast. Red x used brute strength. I told

them both two attack me at the same time if they hit the purple heart on

my shirt they would win. If I hit the red heart or blue heart they would

lose. Red x was defeated easily I was quite disappointed. But death

proved to be more of a challenge. But once again I triumphed. I told them

that as a reward they could steal whatever they wanted and I wouldn't

take it from them. They left and soon returned Red x had stolen some

gadgets which was predictable but death surprised me he returned with a

small box. "what's in the box?" I said slowly approaching him. He replied

in a calm voice "sapphire dark, mysterious, beautiful and

unforgettable…just like the person it's for" death opened the box and

put a sapphire ring on my finger. I couldn't let this stupid romance get in

my way I had everything here and I wasn't going to ran again. I slapped

him across the face and said "stay focused on your work, we have no time

for romance and if you ever do anything like that again I will cut your

balls off!" I walked off knowing he was hurt but didn't care nothing was

going to ruin me this was going to be my city. I sat on the window sill

watching the night sky. A few droplets off water fell before it began to

rain heavily. But I didn't mind in fact I embraced the coolness of its touch.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped which made me fall out the

window. I floated back up to see that dare touch me. It was death I

looked at him and immediately thought "I should have known it was him he

is just begging for me to blow him up" "what do you want" I said harshly

"I want to say sorry for upsetting you before. I was just trying to be nice" I

don't need anyone being nice I need everyone to disappear so I can be

alone" "but why? Why do you always want to be alone?" My face

softened he actually cared about me. But I quickly regained control and

my face became angry again. "I always want to be alone because I like

my privacy" I threw him out of the room and locked the door. I sat at the

window and thought of beastboy I quickly got rid of those thought I was

trying not to love him. I decided to do a test tomorrow to see how far my

progress went. I asked red x what gadgets would be best to steal he

gave me a list and I randomly chose 3. I went to bed and knew I would

dream about being with beastboy or death I can control my emotions but

not my dreams. But I didn't have a dream instead I had a nightmare.

Death opened the box and put the ring on my finger I looked at it and

smiled at him. I stood on my toes and pulled of his mask he had green

eyes and light blonde hair. I gentle put my lips against his and enjoyed

every moment. I closed my eyes and made the kiss deeper. When I

opened my eyes he had busted into flames. I screamed and woke up with

sweat all over my body. I was a little glad to have that nightmare it

helped me be more focused. I got dressed and made my way to red x's

room. "Get up we have to get ready" I shouted through the door. I

walked over to death's room and hesitated to knock. There was no answer

I entered without permission. I had never been in his room before. It was

quite messy and his bed was in the center of the room. I quietly walked up

and poked him I still couldn't see any of his body or face because he was

under the blankets. I poked him again harder though all he did was groan

and roll over. "Wake up!" I shouted angrily. "What? I'm up I'm up" he

replied sleepily. I headed for the door but turned back around when I

heard him snoring. By now I was getting very aggravated I walked over

to him and kicked him in the ribs. "Ouch! I was awake" "If your not out of

bed in five minuets I'll kick you again but harder and in the balls" I knew

he would be scared after all it is every mans pride and joy. I left the room

and heard him get up. Soon we had finished breakfast and I was

explaining my plan "okay today is a test I have assigned you each

something to get for me. You are to take it and come back here straight

away. No funny stuff red x will then duplicate the item so when each have

one. Have fun and good luck." We split up and went for our targets. I

had to get sonic cannon. Security would be tight but I could easily get

through. I threw a bomb in the door way to distract them then dropped

down from the air vent and grabbed the sonic cannon. They turned

around and ran after me there was only five whom didn't get locked out

side so it would be easy. The first one I jumped on him and broke his arm.

I had no problem with hurting people to get what I want but I never went

too far. Then I grabbed his gun a hit him across the head. Two more came

at me the other two where helping the first guard. I leapt into the air so

they would miss and you my powers to pick them up. I threw the into each

other and then into the wall. One of the guards stayed out of the way the

other one fired at me. I stopped the bullets in mid air and pulled them out

of the air "now that wasn't very nice I could have got hurt didn't your

mother teach you any manners?" I loved to mock people before hurting

them. He was reloading his gun I thought "foolish human they don't know

when to surrender" I kicked him in the stomach and in the face. He fell

onto the ground. The last guard looked terrified. "What is your name?" I

asked politely "F-frank" he replied nervously "well f-frank because your

being so nice I'm going to be nice I won't hurt you at all" I jumped back

into the air vent and onto the roof. "Hello raven I wasn't sure if you were

going to show" I said as I left the air vent. "I have nothing against you but

I'm going to have to throw you in jail" raven replied. "Is that so well I have

nothing against you but I'm going to have to defeat you" "azarth metrion

zintohos!" Two garbage cans came at me I made a force field and

dogged them. I sent them towards raven but she did the same. I came

towards her with my katana. She sent a fan at me I jumped over it and

continued towards her I leapt and tried to grab her but a garbage can

knocked me out of the air. I got up and pulled the banana peel of my

head. I jumped at her again she sent another garbage can at me but I

jumped on it and flew after her. I quickly teleported behind her and

pushed her to the ground. My hand covering her mouth and my other one

holding the sword to her neck. "I could easily kill you right now but

because you didn't tell the other I was spying on them I'll let you live" I

whispered next to her face. I knew I wouldn't kill her but I just wanted to

put fear in her. I pulled a rope and a handkerchief out of the trash with

my power and tied her up with the rope and wrapped the handkerchief

around her mouth. I flew back to my lair and was soon joined by death. "I

trust that you got the plasma ray?" I said as he entered. He threw it at

my feet. I'm smiled "which titan did you get?" I asked. "Beastboy and

robin who did you get?" "I only got raven I guess they underestimated

me" I chuckled softly. "So tell me about your self" said death out of the

blue. "There nothing to tell" I replied in a monotone voice "oh come on

there's got to be something I'm mean I don't even know your name" it was

true I never had a reason to give him my name. "My name is rose" "That's

a nice name I like it" "I laugh at it how could anyone be stupid enough to

name me after something so beautiful" "but you are beautiful" "shut up!" I

shouted angrily. Red x came in "do you have the laser?" I asked ignoring

what had just happened. "Yes I did" he held up the laser proudly. "Good

get to work" I said as I threw to him the sonic cannon and the plasma ray.

A/N: okay are ya'll happy now? Lol I am going to end this batman style because I can. Will rose pick death over beastboy? Will the titans ever beat rose? And will I ever stop talking? Find out next week same batstory same batauthor


	5. Chapter 5 Pet

Chapter 5- pet

A/N: Do you remember Clair form mixed up? Well in real life Clair has been in a car accident and is in hospital. She has been seriously injured but still managed to kick the nurse when she tried to get out of bed. This chapter is dedicated to Clair.

Cluelessbutdark: I felt sorry for raven too when I was writing it and you never know who rose will pick I don't even know yet lol.

Darkest Midnight: thanks my bat thing is totally stealable (is that even a word?) so you can use it any time.

Agent Spick: I am sorry if my character may seem like yours but I do not steal and if I did I would ask permission so this is one big mix up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wished I owned something but I own nothing.

I was walking down the street in a disguise when I saw the perfect pet. It

was a ball python He was the only one left I looked around there was a sign on the door said "gone to lunch" I broke the window and grabbed

him. I decided to name him rebel I thought it was a nice little joke. I

returned to my hide out and death and red x were playing video games

"typical males" I mumbled. I sat down next to red x with rebel around my

neck. "Do you know there's a snake around your neck?" said death calmly. "Yeah his names rebel do you like him?" I replied "He's okay but I don't

think red x likes him" death said and pointed to red x who was shaking. "X do you have a fear of snakes?" "No I just don't want it touching me!" replied red x in an angry tone. I laughed a little and stroked rebel. He didn't move much and hardly hissed. I walked over to a container that I

had gotten earlier. Death stood beside me and said "what's in the box?" "Rebel's food" I pulled out a mouse and handed it to rebel. He surrounded the mouse with his mouth and closed it hard. The mouse squirmed for awhile but soon stopped. I put rebel on the table and sat back down with red x. "are you done duplicating?" I asked as I sat down. He gave me a sonic cannon, plasma ray and thermo laser. I knew I wouldn't need use them but just in case. I went to bed to take a quick nap. I wiped off my lipstick and eyeliner then climbed into bed. Soon there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door a touch. "What is it?" I asked angrily. Of course it was death he had a habit for annoying me. "Um…just wanted to check up on you" he replied in a confused voice. I remembered that I had taken off my lipstick. Obviously lilac lips were not normal to a human but to were cats they were normal. I quickly rushed back in and put on my lipstick. I opened the door again and death was waiting for me. "Oh you put on makeup to look pretty for me? I'm faltered" he said sarcastically. "Shut your mouth! I put on lipstick so you wouldn't stare" I gave him my famous death glare but it had no effect. "I don't care what colour your lips are" he replied "shut up I have no time for this hopeless romance" "I wasn't being romantic you just want me to be" "shut up!" I slammed the door in his face. There was another knock at the door it was red x. "What is it now?" I thought it would be death again. "Uh the teen titans are having a fight do you want to recruit the villain?" "I go watch him" I left immediately. I knew deep down I was only going to see beastboy but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. It was a biker. I didn't want a slob in my group so I decided to mess with the titan's heads and have some fun. I levitated him off the ground I couldn't quite figure out why raven didn't do it already perhaps she couldn't get a lock on him. I slammed the biker into the wall and dropped him neatly in front of robin. I couldn't see beastboy maybe the bicker had injured him or his leg was still hurt. I ran out in front of them and said "do you like your present?" I smirked evilly at them. "Titans go!" I flew off before they could get me. But Starfire and raven flew after me Cyborg was in Starfire's hands. I turned around and poked my tongue out. I needed a good laugh after my incident with death. Starfire shot a starbolt at me. It reminded me of Kyle my partner but his starbolts were silver. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at me and raven was shotting me with black orbs. I wanted to test my new weapons and this was the perfect time. I shot my plasma ray at raven she shook it off but seemed wearier. I shot her again and she went down. I gasped and flew after her she wasn't meant to fall down. I caught her before Starfire could and gentle placed her down on a building. Starfire put Cyborg down and walked up to me. I was concentrating too much on raven that I didn't notice her. She lightly touched my shoulder. I quickly turned around and punched her in the face. She stumbled back a bit but quickly fired a starbolt at me. It was quite strong I stumbled back like she did and tripped over raven. I fell off the ledge. Robin jumped up and caught me. "You're under arrest" he said as if he was a police man. "No I am not" I replied and made a force field which pushed him back. His gripped slipped on the rope but I used my telekineses to pull him back up. It was fun confusing them they didn't know if I was good or bad. I ran into the shadows and left. That night I didn't dream of beastboy or death. I dreamed of being free, free from all this confusion free from all this restraint. But when I awoke I knew all it ever would be was a dream.

A/N: okay I know nothing about were cats so that lilac lips part I just made up but it was a damn good scene. Oh and good new I have 290 pictures of teen titans on my screen saver GO ME! Lol well until next time this is starfire4eva signing off.


	6. Chapter 6 Failed

Chapter 6- failed

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Rose( ): Lol glad you like her btw nice name

Cluelessbutdark: Hi sorry about all the shut ups but she is easily pissed off

Darkest Midnight: I know and over the week it went up to 370 pics. Glad you liked the coloured lips and your scene was good maybe I should use it. Yah! You used the bat thing lol

A/N: Okay I have really bad writers block today so go easy on me also some of you might have noticed this already but I haven't seen any of the episodes with red x where I am they only show the first 26 episodes of teen titans. Okay so here goes nothing

I stroked rebels head as red x and death entered. "Today we will be known as the worst villains ever known. Today we steal the deadliest weapon known to man." I threw two files onto the table when I finished talking. They picked it up death's eyes grew wide "no way" he said in shook "yes way" I mimed and giggled a little. "Were going to steal the time stopping thing?" I giggled again he was so funny "no don't laugh he'll think you like him" I said to myself I instantly stoped. "Yes you are going to steal the crouton detonator. Red x will take these and I will wait for your arrival." I threw two more files onto the table. "Why do we need these?" Asked red x. "these items will allow us to stay in time when everyone else has stopped. No teen titans no police nobody and when we have everything we need to rule we will unfreeze everyone and make them our slaves." I replied and smirked at them "if beastboy doesn't hate me after this then nothing will make him hate me" I thought. They left and I sat with rebel in my hands. I began to have a convocation with rebel it was quite strange but it was like he knew what I was thinking. "Do you think this will work?" I asked "hiss" it was all that rebel would say. Death ran threw the door. "What is it?" I said sitting up instantly. "Red x failed he lead the titans to me and he's in jail now" he replied "crap! I should have been there did you lead them back here?" "No I took them down" I acted really mad and disappointed but deep down I was glad that he failed. "It doesn't matter will try again after more training." I said sadly. I put rebel in his glass cage and walked into my room. I sat on the window sill again it was surprising how the best spot to hide was in plain sight. The titans must have passed it thousands of times. All it was was a house near the forest. A simple house with an underground lair that was it. I sat up and wished it would rain. I hummed the tune to from the inside me and Kyle used to sing it all the time. Death sat next to me on the floor. My leg dangled next to his face. "Tell me about your self" he said quietly. "I told you there's nothing to tell" "offcourse there is. You have a past just tell me about it" "I don't want to" I floated up and headed for the door but he grabbed my hand. He ran his fingers over it his touch felt so warm on my skin. "Please just tell me where the only ones here" he softly I sighed in defeat. "Alright. I was born in azarth my mother was a werecat…" I told him everything all about Kyle all about my parents everything about my life except about beastboy and my feelings for him. "So you can't fell the slightest crush?" death asked. "No so I am mean to everyone so I don't kill them" I said pretending it was no big deal but it hurts so much. "Are you part cat?" "Yes" "do you have a tail?" I sighed in embarrassment. I pulled my tail out and waved it in his face. I preferred it hidden in my clothes so I put it back in. "did you have feelings for anyone recently?" "There was one but…uh I mean no" He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I have feelings for someone" I bit my lip. "w-who?" I said nervously I almost didn't want to know. "You" he replied. Death came closer and began to lift up his mask. I quickly pulled it down before I could see anything. "I just told you I can't do that" I said almost angrily. "Rose I can handle what ever happens" death replied. "maybe he was right maybe it could work this time I mean I only have a small felling for him and the rest belongs to b- no one" I thought. I pulled up his mask excepting him to look like what he did in my dream. I pulled off the mask quickly and gasped.

A/N: I hope you liked that I know it sucked and sorry for the cliffy but I had to be evil because being evil is fun mwhahahahaha okay that was random. Oh and I know that the hide out is crap but I have writers block!


	7. Chapter 7 Can I love?

Chapter 7- can I love?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Cluelessbutdark: Damn is it that obvious? Oh well enjoy the chapter

Darkest Midnight: ha ha I rock and you love this story yah! Even though it is a short story I think I said that in chapter one oh well I'll stop typing now lol

He had green skin and green hair he… was beastboy. "What? How can you be beastboy? Your good and you stole." I said in shock. "I was undercover to find out what you were planning but I found more" beastboy replied softly I could tell he was nervous. I was so confused the two men I loved were the same person. "No I made this group so you would hate me and I would hate you not lo-like you." I said turning away from him. "But I don't hate you, you can be good you were bad so you could be good." Beastboy said while stroking my hair. "I can't you have to go" "but I …love you" beastboy was even more nervous I could sense it. "But I can't love you" "I told you I could handle anything that happens. It will work" it was true I was about to kiss death why couldn't I kiss him. I turned around and closed my eyes I knew I was going to regret I but I didn't care I wanted to fell loved and I wanted to return that love. I moved in closer stress was building in my body. His warm breath was right next to my lips. Our lips meet and for one brief moment I felt complete and free. I felt his tongue lick my lips and opened my mouth allowing him access. I broke the kiss and opened my eyes. He wasn't on fire, he didn't explode or melt into bones he was perfectly normal. Beastboy smiled "told y-" His words were cut off by him fainting. His veins were sticking out and he looked paler. I didn't set him on fire I poisoned him giving him a slow painful death. At first I cried but I thought of were I could get help. I picked him up and flew out the window. I soon arrived at my destination and smashed threw the window. I didn't care if my lipstick were on beastboys lips and everyone would see my lilac lips all I cared about was getting him help. "What did you do to beastboy?" growled raven. "Nothing he was… I didn't mean to just help him he's been poisoned." I replied. Cyborg, robin and Starfire raced in. "what are you doing here?" shouted robin. "No time to explain just help bb." I flew over to them and handed beastboy to Cyborg. Cyborg raced into another room. "What did you do to friend beastboy?" asked Starfire her eyes were glowing slightly from her anger. "Nothing he did it him self" I replied nearly in tears. "Why would he do something like that?" asked robin his voice wasn't any calmer than before. I explained everything that happened it was slightly embracing to tell them about me and beastboy. "So I didn't mean too" I finished. Cyborg had entered half way through my story and I didn't notice him. "Well good news is I found a cure and bb getting better" said Cyborg happily. I was amazed that he worked so fast. "Is he awake?" I asked nervously. "Not yet…" Cyborg paused in thought for a moment. "I might be able to find a cure so you can be in love" I laughed "good luck I've been trying forever" I said but I really did want him to find a cure, I mean if he could cure beastboy this fast then maybe he could have help me. I guess he knew that because he said "I'll get right on it" I smiled no matter what I did they were being nice to me. I guess it's because beastboy trusted me. I knew Cyborg wouldn't find a cure but it couldn't hurt to hope. "Why we are doing the waiting do you wish to be my friend?" said Starfire. "Umm… I don't know I am evil remember. I tried to steal dangerous stuff and stop time and…" robin cut me off by saying "we don't care you did it so you wouldn't hurt us so in my books that's good." "Oh okay I'll be your friend" I said sarcastically. Starfire thought that I wasn't kidding. She hugged me so tight I thought I was going to explode. I wheezed and robin told Starfire to let go. I dropped to the floor and gasped for air "I have a new friend how glorious" Starfire said flying into the air. "Um…star" I said but raven leaned in and said "just let her have her fun" "I'm going to go see beastboy" I said and walked off not really knowing where I was going. After awhile I found him on a white bed. He looked worse. It was then I realized that he wasn't going to live and if he did someday he would try to kiss me again and I would…someday…kill him. I know what I have to do I must do it for him.

A/N: The next chapter is not said by rose and I know robin would never say "we don't care you did it so you wouldn't hurt us so in my books that's good." But this is my fan fic and I can do what I want see Starfire now has one eye and now it's two again okay to much sugar! P.S. sorry I lied to you Cluelessbutdark but it had to be done for the story not so obvious now is it? Mw-ha-ha-ha I am pure evil and on a sugar high!


	8. Chapter 8 is this really the end?

Chapter 8 is this really the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Darkest Midnight: Thanks I was on a serious sugar high but now I'm not so happy

Cluelessbutdark: Oh that is a good title but my life does have some meaning in this chapter…oh well I like your's better. So peoples in the future this story was originally my life but thanks to Cluelessbutdark it's now Petals of a Rose.

Cluelessbutdark (again): Liked it? Liked it? I loved it lol

A/N: Okay I just had a fight with my mum and I am seriously pissed-off and depressed. So enjoy my chapter

Beastboy awoke in the medical wing he was all alone "how did I get

here?" said beastboy out loud. He saw a note on his chest and read it

"dear beastboy, by the time you read this I will be gone. For I know that

someday I will kill you no matter how hard I try. I will miss you more then

anything in the world. If you ever wake up and read this look on the floor

I will be waiting for you. If you don't wake up I will see you in heaven if I

make it. And for the record the one person I ever truly loved was you.

Love from rose" Beastboy ran up to the roof. Rose turned around in tears.

"No don't do it!" yelled beastboy. "I have too" Said rose. She took a step

back and fell off the ledge. Beastboy was about to jump after her but

Rose quickly floated back to the roof and beastboy followed her. He

hugged her but she pushed him away. "I can't do this I'll miss you to much"

rose said as she drew a quivering breath. "Then don't stay with me"

replied beastboy. He grabbed her from behind and hugged her again

beastboy wanted to be with rose and only rose. Rose hugged him back.

Beastboy arm caught on fire but he quickly put it out. "See what I mean

this is my life…my death" said rose as she backed away. She jumped off

the ledge once again. Beastboy jumped after her hoping she would come

back up. Rose encased him in a bubble and blew him a kiss knowing she

would never she his face again. The bubble popped as she died.

Beastboy flew down. He felt for a pulse knowing there wouldn't be one.

He picked her up and her blood dripped onto his body. Beastboy cried

for the loss of his love. He walked into the titans lounge room with rose in

his arms. Robin, Starfire and raven were on the couch. Raven turned

around and dropped her book she was speechless. "Oh my god" were the

only words robin could say. Starfire was in tears. Cyborg ran down and

said "Boo yah! I found a cur- oh" his voice went from happy to sad. There

was silence in the tower for the rest of the day no one knew what to say

and was to upset to talk. The day of rose's funeral came and the tower

was as sad as the day she died. Her coffin was covered in black roses.

She was buried with the cure in her hands. On her tomb stone it said "here

lies Rose a confused soul. Who will be missed by all epically by the one

she could never love."

A/N: and that's it's not a great ending I know but I am not happy!


End file.
